Mind Over Matter
by Shock1119
Summary: HIATUS Kagome's diary in Inuyasha's hand. Whats this? HOJO! Wow bad summary. Pairing inukag hojokag sesskag!
1. Chapter 1

**Mind over Matter**

**Summary: Kagome has been keeping a diary to keep herself sane. Here are her thoughts. Enough said.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or its characters. Nuff said.**

Inuyasha's stomach growled loudly. **_I'm fed up. I don't care if Kagome's at the spring, I'm getting some of those 'chips' things. _**He wandered over to her backpack, opened it and rummaged through it's contents, throwing clothes, pencils, paper, first aid kits, candy, text books, 'chips', and a small green and white stripped book. **_GREEN AND WHITE STRIPPED BOOK? _**

****Picking up the chips, he opened up to the first page…

_Diary,_

_Hmm… that seems a bit too formal, I think I will call you Suki. Yes Suki will work. It was the name of my first cat. I used to be able to tell her anything. Today is the third anniversary of my meeting Inuyasha, and also my birthday. God, three years, wow, our little group has grown so much. At first it was only me and Inuyasha then before I knew it Shippo came along. Then Miroku came and shortly after that came Sango. _

_Well… happy birthday to me. I don't think Inuyasha and Miroku know it's my birthday, and I really don't think Inuyasha would care. Sango knows, but it doesn't really matter. I just wish I could see EVERYONE on my birthday for once. Each year has been a let down. My 15th birthday I fell down a well into another era. My 16th birthday I lied my way back home and this year I am in the feudal era again but this time I just got done getting youkai gore off of my entire body, just another day in my life. _

_Going back to the subject of Inuyasha I don't think he could care less. He has his precious clay doll to care about. I don't even think he realizes how much it annoys me to hear about Kikyo, not to mention having to live with my past self. Oh! The others are coming. I'd better get going._

_Kagome_

Inuyasha stared for a minute and then reread the page. **_The day we first met was her birthday…_** He sat there a moment and then turned the page.

_Suki,_

_Well…I am bored here at home. Funny, I am never bored in the feudal era. School was a total nut house. Hojo was glad to see me, what's new. A guy I don't like, likes me and the guy I, Dare I say it, Love (?) has no feeling for me. Ah well. Maybe I should give Hojo a try. I mean he is cute and nice, a lot of girls think we are perfect for each other. I don't know. He asked me out and I am home for a few more days… I think I will. Hojo I would LOVE to go out with you._

_Kagome_

Inuyasha's blood was boiling. **_HOJO!_** He flipped through the 'diary' or 'Suki' or whatever it is, looking for any trace of Hojo. Mid way through the book he found it.

_Suki,_

_Hojo is so sweet. We have been secretly going out for a few months and I kind of feel bad about it. My feelings for Inuyasha are getting in my way! I SHOULDN'T CARE! HE NEVER CARED EVERY TIME HE SNUCK OFF WITH KIKYO. 'Blah, Blah, Kikyo this, Blah, Blah, Kikyo that' I DON'T CARE ANYMORE! _

_Kagome_

**_SHE DOES HAVE FEELINGS FOR THIS, HOJO GUY!_** He slammed the book shut and threw it to the side. He grabbed the bag of chips and began eating on full speed.

Kagome walked in the clearing where she and Inuyasha had set up camp for the night. Sango and Miroku were going to the town to gather some supplies with Shippo and would be gone all night.

"WAH! Oof!" she fell face first and had the wind knocked out of her. She had tripped. **_What is my Trig. Book doing here? _**She got to her feet and dusted her clothes off, Picking up her book she noticed more of her things, 2 pencils, 4 pens, paper, 3 first aid kits, 1 bag of candy for Shippo, 3 text books (writing, history, science), 2 bags of chips**_... TWO bags? I was sure there were three. INUYASHA! Inuyasha! _**Her face got pale. **_WHERE IS IT? _**She was frantic.

"KAGOME HOW COULD YOU!"


	2. Chapter 2 pt 1

**Review Replies**

**Anniechanalc- Thanks. I didn't know this was a life or death situation. . . O.O Please don't kill me… Here is the next chapter.**

**Mind over Matter**

**Chapter 2 pt1**

**Summary: Kagome has been keeping a diary to keep herself sane. Here are her thoughts. Enough said.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or its characters. Nuff said**

"How could I what? I think the question is, HOW COULD YOU!" She exclaimed. Her whole body shook from anger, frustration, hurt, or as I like to call it emotional OVER-DRIVE.

_"I_ didn't DO anything. You're the one who betrayed me!" Kagome looked genuinely hurt by that. She stood still for a moment, and shook her head. Her faced Reddened with anger.

"HOW THE HELL DID I BETRAY YOU?" Her eyes held flames, "YOU'RE THE ONE FUCKING A DEAD BITCH! I SIT BYE AND LET YOU RUN OFF WITH A DEAD WHORE AND **_I'M_** THE ONE WHO'S BETRAYED YOU!" She snatched her diary out of his hands.

"Yes as a matter of fact you are." He stated with a nod, "You fuck this HOBO guy and don't tell anyone! You're the whore! NOT KIKYO!"

She threw the diary at him, "READ THE REST YOU FUCKING BAKA!" And with those words she was gone. Inuyasha stood alone for a minute or so staring at were she once stood in a daze. He carefully picked up the small book and looked it over.

"Why the fuck would I care what else she wrote. IT'S NOT MY BUISNESS HOW MANY TIMES SHE FUCKED HOBO!" With his anger regained he threw the small book aside and ran off in the direction of Kikyo's scent.

Kagome's knees gave in. Her body trembled and tears streamed down her cheeks. It was time she went home. There was no use staying where she was obviously not wanted. She started to head back to camp for a short goodbye and to gather her things.

She stepped into the clearing just as Sango and the others did. She quickly shook her head and smiled to hide the hurt in hopes they wouldn't noticed. It didn't work though, as soon as Sango's feet she ran towards Kagome with concern in her eyes.

"What's the matter Kagome-chan? Did you and Inuyasha get into another fight?"

"Hai, and I am going for good Sango. Forget my promise to him. He broke the last nerve." Her face showed nothing but hurt from betrayal.

"Kagome-san, we understand. I hope you will be happy where your life takes you." He said. She looked into his eyes and no lechery was in them. Only a brother like love was what she saw.

"Oh Miroku, you take care of Sango okay?" She ran and hugged him. Turning she looked at Sango. "Sango, would you please look after Shippo for me?" Sango's eyes shimmered with tears as she took Kagome into a sister-like hug.

"I will miss you so much Kagome. I promise to you that I will look after him with my life." With that she let Kagome go. Kagome turned and kneeled so she was eye to eye with Shippo.

"Shippo I will miss you most of all. I love you so much. I want you to stay out of trouble so that we may one day meet again. Ok?" He leapt up into her arms and clung to her blouse.

"Of course Okaa-san, I promise I will." She let him go and he slowly released her. She started on the way to the well, looked back, and was gone.

Inuyasha couldn't find Kikyo. Her scent had disappeared and he headed back to the clearing. He knew Sango and Miroku should be back by now with supplies. It wasn't that long to the village. Kagome's voice reached his ears immediately. _'Hai, I am going for good Sango. Forget my promise to him. He broke the last nerve.' **'He moved closer to get a better view. What does she mean for good?**_**'** His thoughts puzzled him then he heard her, _'so that we may one day meet again…' _She was really going. He watched he walk away and smelled the salt of her tears. Alongside her tears was her anger. Her felt her anger like Kikyo's sacred arrow piercing his heart. It stung. (A/N: NO DUH!) He just had to follow.

Kagome could feel his presence. His aura was so close, yet he didn't show himself. FINE, LET HIM BE THAT WAY. Her anger spiked again. Her hand grasped the necklace that held her half of the jewel and yanked hard. The chain snapped and fragments of gold fell to the ground.

"Damn you, Shikon No Tama, you have caused me nothing but pain." And with that she flung it in the direction of Inuyasha's aura. "Inuyasha, I know that's what you came for now go." She climbed on top of the lip of the well, "Oh and for 'good time's sake', SIT x15!" And she jumped into the dark depths of the well.

The hanyou's face was slammed into the ground with such intensity and force he was knocked out cold. When he finally came to, he had the shards of the jewel in his left hand and the shattered beads of his rosary in the other. "She…She broke the rosary."

Kagome, after reaching her era, immediately sealed the well. She would NOT have Inuyasha ruin her life again, but again she didn't know the lifespan of a hanyou. She ran into the house and up the stairs to her room without a word to her mother. She didn't feel like talking and was exhausted anyway. She quickly changed clothes and fell onto her bed and drifted into a relaxing slumber.

The next morning she told her mother what happened and told her of her decision to be home schooled until her senior year. That way she could catch up and make it into a good college. Her mother happily agreed and called the school about the news. Her grandfather was so happy that he didn't have to make up anymore fake excuses he ran a full two-miles. (Amazing for a guy his age, ne?)

A/N: Ok people how do you like that one? I tried to make it a bit longer and this is only part one. Maybe I will combine both part 1 AND 2 another time but right now I don't have the time. Sorry. I promise to update soon but if I don't get reviews I don't think I will… HINT HINT! Ok well I have to go clean BYEZ! M.S.


End file.
